


Guildmaster

by Nebulad



Series: Mien'harel [16]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: Fluff, Other, violence mention
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-06
Updated: 2015-04-06
Packaged: 2018-03-21 15:39:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3697739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nebulad/pseuds/Nebulad
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"You can't baby them, Tabris," he scolded half-heartedly.</p><p>"I can't help it. I'd have babied you too if I'd been here when you were little," they said, kissing the back of his neck. He didn't reply. "As it stands, I'll settle for coddling you now instead."</p><p>"Perfect." He meant it too.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Guildmaster

Tabris was mostly asleep in a bed big enough to fit twenty of them, all draped in cream and red silks. The entire room as clean and the windows were open- and just how many times had Zevran warned them not to fall asleep with the windows open? He shut them tightly, scowling at the street below. The quiet thud they made as he locked them woke Gahruil up. "Welcome back," they said.

"Kill me," he returned, flopping down directly on top of them. They grunted and laughed, rolling over to pull the braids out of his hair and run their hands through it. For good measure, they also unclasped the cloak from his shirt.

"Was that a contract, Guildmaster?" they teased, their voice thick and groggy.

"Do not even think the word contract in the same room as me," he groaned. Taking over the Antivan Crows had been a genius business decision- he was in a position of power rivaling Alistair's, he was wealthy beyond all sensibility, and he could offer Tabris a measure of security without keeping them locked in a tower (although that didn't seem like such a bad idea on some days).

However, it was a much bigger pain in the ass than he'd been expecting. They laughed, leaning down to kiss his head. "Rough day?" they asked lightly, running their hand down his back. He exhaled lightly.

"I would rather hear about yours," he returned. They shrugged.

"Not much to tell. Went down to where they were training recruits, offered some pointers and kicked one guy's ass into next week for implying the way I handle dual swords is clumsy and so Fereldan." He snorted. "Told a few kids stories about the Blight- told them about the one time when we broke into that Bann's house? And that one guard shoved me down so I kicked him in his fucking danglers-,"

"I love it when you talk like Oghren."

"- and then you grabbed his hair and slit his throat. Didn't leave out the high-five afterwards. I know I should have because you're the big scary Guild Master, but the kids ate it up, I swear," they said, then squirmed out from underneath him. They sat on the back of his thighs and slid his shirt off, running their hands against his tense back. As they always did, they paused a moment to trace the Grey Warden tattoo he’d had done in Denerim.

"You can't baby them, Tabris," he scolded half-heartedly.

"I can't help it. I'd have babied you too if I'd been here when you were little," they said, kissing the back of his neck. He didn't reply. "As it stands, I'll settle for coddling you now instead."

"Perfect." He meant it too.

"Oh, and the kids taught me a new word today," they added, massaging his back in earnest now.

"Oh?"

"Cojones. They didn't understand danglers, so there were a few creative gestures involved," they said. He laughed and allowed himself to relax. It had been a long time since he'd actively worried about Gahruil ramming a dagger between his shoulder blades.

 

**Author's Note:**

> sooo cute n sweet and zev and tabris living in domestic bliss. kind of. with more murder and budding assassins. maybe not stabbing him is setting the bar a little low for romantic interaction but look at that beautiful man and try to tell me he wouldnt be delighted at the novelty of it poor thing i just l;ove him so much


End file.
